What comes after tears?
by fujisyusukelover09
Summary: Someone died...Sakuno is not herself, Ryoma is in panic, everyone is in pain. and there is sadness everywhere. RyoXSaku
1. Death

Hikari: Hi everyone!!! I'm new at making sad fanfics... the truth is this is my first one! but i hope you'll still enjoy it!!! and im a DISCLAIMER! i don't own PoT or any of the characters!

_**  
_________________________________________________________________**_

_**Chapter one : Death**_

Silence.

There was nothing but silence. Everyone's head were facing downwards, except for one person, Ryuuzaki Sakuno, she wasn't facing down, she was looking at the stars and singing a song silently, silent enough that no one can hear.

_Uta o uta ou daichi no uta o kaze o hidakou hikari abite_

_Moshi wa matataki machi wa kirameku_

_FUWA FUWA FURURI nemei komete_

_Uta o uta ou sekai no uta o doko made ikou Sora o aoi de_

_Hito no fuuoe mushi no habataki_

_FUWA FUWA FURURI omoi no sete_

_FUWA FUWA FURURI ashita wa kitto_

_FUWA FUWA FURURI sora ni todoku._

Sakuno's eyes were so lonely and emotionless that anyone who looks at it will feel great pain inside them.

"Sakuno-chan......" Tomo-chan said worriedly while tapping her bestfriend's shoulders.

Finally, someone broke the silence that was crushing everyone in the room.

".....Tomo-chan" Sakuno said in a soft but cold tone.

"Sakuno-chan...nothing will change even if you cry or feel lonely, you have to move on" Tomo tried her best to comfort her bestfriend "Sakuno-chan! are you listening to me?!" Tomo asked while shaking the shoulder of her bestfriend.

"......." Sakuno did not say a word, instead she continued singing that song.

Tomo finally gave up trying to comfort her and left.

Everyone stared at Sakuno, worry and pity was painted all over their faces. The Seigaku Regulars were all sad from their Coach's death, but seeing Sakuno like that made them more sad. No dared to comfort her because everyone was afraid that they might breakdown and start to cry infront of her, and yes, even the captain Tezuka or the prince of tennis didn't have the courage to talk to her. They just decided to leave her be for tonight let her have a peace in her mind.

**The next day**

Ryuuzaki Sumire's funeral was over and today is the day the she will be burried for eternity.

Everyone there started to cry, yes, everyone except Ryoma whose attention was focused on the crying Sakuno.

"OBACHAAN!!!!!!" Sakuno shouted. "No don't leave me!! please!! let me hear your voice again! please look at me again!!! please........" tears were overflowing from the girls eyes.

Hearing and Seeing the oh-so-cheerful Sakuno like that made everyone breakdown in tears.

"Sakuno-chan! please....please.....don't cry.....it hurts...." Tomo said in a hurt tone, there was also tears falling from her hugged her bestfrined and tried her best not to cry, because she knew that it will hurt Sakuno even more.

Sakuno suddenly stopped crying and the remaining sparkle in her eye disappeared, her eyes jewel-like hazel eyes turned into an even more emotionless stone.

After a few minutes, everyone bid farewell to their Coach as the 2 men covered her coffin with dirt and completly burrying her.

After the burial everyone was starting to leave when Sakuno fainted.

"Gyaaa!! Sakuno-chan! are you alright!?!" Tomo who was holding her the whole burial shouted loud enough to get everyones attention.

Everyone turned around and ran towards Sakuno, in shock, Ryoma ran as fast as he could, his body reacted even before his brain.

"Oi! Ryuuzaki! snap out of it!" Ryoma shouted, trying to wake her up

"Sakuno-chan! hang in there!" Eiji exclaimed.

_"what's happening.....everything is.......so......dark......" _

_**Flashback**_

"Nee, Obaa-chan! hurry up and go home!!!" Sakuno demanded.

"Sakuno! I told you that the rain is hard and the highway road is slipperry! so i can't drive that fast!" her Obaa-chan replied.

"demo~~~ I'm so hungry! hurry up!" Sakuno whined, not caring about what her Obaa-chan said.

"Tsk, ok fine...I'll speed up ok? i'll be there as soon as possible" her obaa-chan finally gave up on her demands.

"yey! im hanging up now! bye obaa-chan!" Sakuno cheefully said. When she hanged up she suddenly felt something, shivers ran through her spines.

"what...was that..." She wondered for a moment "oh...well maybe I'm just too hungry!" she said trying to refuse the bad feeling she had.

**Kriing! Kriing! Kriing! their phone rang**

"Hai! Im coming!" Sakuno rushed to where the phone was.

"moshi moshi! this is Ryuuzaki residence! how may I help you?" she answered.

The caller was from the hospital, when the person on the phone told her what's going on it took her a while before she was able to register everything on her mind. when everything was clear to her she suddenly dropped the phone and rushed outside and ran to the hospital.

_"Are you Ms. Sumire Ryuuzaki's relative?" the from the phone asked._

_"Yes, I'm her granddaugher?....umm.....who are you?" she asked, she had a bad feeling about this but she continued to listen._

_"Im a doctor from the Yawate Hospital, I would like to inform you that your Grandmother was involed in a car accident and is in a critical condition right now." the doctor explained_

_"...what...did...you...just...say....?" she asked, tears staring to form frome her hazel-colored eyes._

_"The witness said that she was speeing at the highway and suddenly lost control because of the slippery road, when she lost control she suddenlt hit the truck that was parked nearby, her car flipped so many times until it was totally crushed." the doctor explained._

"Its all my fault! its all my fault!" Sakuno blamed herself as she rush to the hospital

She arrived at the hospital all soaked from the rain outside, she simply ignored her clothes and rushed to the ER. She peeked in there and saw her grandmother with an oxygen mask.

_beep......................beep......................._

She could hear the machines that is monitoring her granmother's heartbeat. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw that everyone in the ER covered with blood, she covered his mouth with both of her hands.

_'there's so many blood........but where did that blood came from?.....it can't be from my obaa-chan......no...it cant be!!!" _she shouted inside her head.

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.................._

"Oh no! Doctor! we are losing her!" the nurse panicked.

"Give me 100"

"Clear!"

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep....................._

"Give me 150!"

"Clear!"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep......................._

The doctors finally gave up and looked at each other and shook their heads.

**Outside the ER**

Sakuno was paralized she cound't think straight, her hands were still covering her mouth and she could'nt move an inch.

**Inside the ER**

"we tried......" The docotr said in a sad tone.

" March 9 2009, Ryuuzaki Sumire, left this world and went to the skies" The nurse declared.

They covered sumire's face with a white cloth and bowed her head for a while to slowly opened the door and took Sumire's body to a room to groom her.

Sakuno heard her heart shatter and broke into pieces when she saw the body of her obaa-chan lifeless. Tears started to fall from her eyes and in a minute it was overflowing. she tried to follow the body of her obaa-chan but she lacked strength to walk so she collapsed at the nearest bench, she was staring blankly in unconciously put out her cellphone and dialed Ryoma's phone number. after dialing she pressed the speaker button.

**Riiing! Riiing!**

"what is it?" a familiar voice answered.

"Ryo....ma....kun......help...me....." she pleaded in a lifeless tone.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!? WHERE ARE YOU!?! IM COMING THERE RIGHT NOW!!! SO TELL ME YOU LOCATION!!!!" Ryoma shouted so worried and started to panic.

"......ya..wa...te.....hospital...." she replied.

**Beep..beep...beep...**

Ryoma suddenly hanged up.

Sakuno closed her eyes and when she woke up she was in a room with everyone from the team, including her best friend, Tomoka.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Don't worry, she just collapsed from fatigue, nothing serious, just let her rest and accompany her until she recovers"

_"what...who's talking?...."_

"Thank god its nothing serious! I thought my heart stopped for a moment when she collapsed!"

_"who collapsed?...what's happening?.....why is everything so dark?"_

"yeah! me too! I was worried for her! and Ochibi was obviously worried sick! he was the one who arrived first when Tomo-chan shouted!" Eiji said, trying to cheer everyone up.

"mnm....he was so worried" Fuji agreed.

_"worried......ochibi.....?......ah......ryoma-kun......why is he worried?.....who was he worried about?"_

"uwaa~~ I hope Sakuno-chan will wake up soon!" Tomo pouted

_"what?.....I'm asleep?.....but... I can hear everyone clearly....."_

Sakuno's hands twitched and her she tried to open her eyes.

"Everyone! Sakuno-chan is starting to wake up!!!" Tomo annouced.

"mm...." Sakuno groaned then finally opened her eyes, revealing her beautiful... no ... lonely and emotionless eyes.

"Ryuuzaki! daijoubu ka?!" Ryoma suddenly asked, he was sitting on a chair right beside Sakuno's bed.

"........Ryo....ma...ku...n..." She slowly looked at him.

Ryoma held her hand tight. "What is it?" he asked genlty trying to smile to relieve Sakuno a little bit.

"...i....want.....to.....die..."

"Oi! you can't leave me!"

"but....."

Ryoma removed their distance and lightly kissed Sakuno's lips in front of everyone.

_**End of chapter**_

____________________________________________________________________________________

I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible! so please review and comment! ok! and stay tuned for updates!


	2. Going away

Hello!!~~~ sorry about the last chapter!!! it had so many errors!!!!! i don't know why but when i uploaded the document everything was right but when i published it something went wrong!!!! :(

and sorry about Ryoma being OOC :P haha, the original character planned for that role is Fuji but I decided to make it Ryoma...because everyone loves RyoXSaku!! ^^

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Last Chapter**

_"...i....want.....to.....die..."_

_"Oi! you can't leave me!"_

_"but....."_

_Ryoma removed their distance and lightly kissed Sakuno's lips in front of everyone._

_**End of Chapter**_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2 : Tears**

Everyone gasped in surprise.

Sakuno used all her strength to push Ryoma away. She wiped her lips and started complaining "What do you think you're doing?!" she shouted.

"...I...." he paused when he realized what he just did.

Sakuno looked around. "Obaa-chan?......Where is obaa-chan?.....everyone is here...but where is obaa-chan?" her voice was shaking, she looked like she was possesed , she asked everyone with a smile on her face.

"Sakuno-chan.........your obaa-chan....is......." Tomoka paused.

"hmmm...? my obaa-chan is what?" she asked calmly with a smile.

Everyone got worried, Sakuno is acting weird, they thought.

"Ryuuzaki-san, Coach Ryuuzaki is dead" Tezuka said in his usual tone.

"Tezuka!" Oishi exclaimed, trying to pass a message to Tezuka.

"What?....Wh-What did you just say?....haha Obaa-chan can't be dead! no she can't be!, you're kidding right?" She asked then she chuckled. "How can obaa-chan be dead? that's the silliest thing i've ever heard! I mean she was just.......smiling at me........we were just talking at the phone!!!!" her emotionless smile suddenly turned into a frown. Everything flashed back at her head and she remembered what happend.

"Ryuuzaki...Daijobu?" Ryoma asked worriedly.

Sakuno suddenly got out of the bed and ran out of the room.(A/N: When sakuno fainted she was brought to the nearest hospital)

"Oi!! Ryuuzaki!" Ryoma ran outside to follow her.

"....You're kidding right?.....what a turn of events....." Tomoka said, as she watched Ryoma chase Sakuno. She stood up from where she was sitting and tried to follow them but Oishi suddenly grabbed her hands. "Oishi-sempai! let go!" she demanded.

"Tomoka-san....let them be for a while" Oishi said

"but...will she be ok?" Tomoka asked

"Echizen is the one with her so she'll be ok" Tezuka suddenly interrupted.

"hai..." Tomoka calmed down, hoping that Tezuka is right.

**Outside**

"Its all my fault! everything is all my fault! Im the cause of obaa-chan's death!" Sakuno cried as she ran towards outside the hospital.

"Oi! Ryuuzaki, chotto matte!!!!" Ryoma ran as fast as he can to catch up with sakuno.

Sakuno ignored Ryoma and continued to run outside, when she got out of the hospital, a limo was parked right in front of it and there were mysterious men in black standing beside it, she simply ignored it and continued running then someone suddenly blocked her way she bumped into him and fell on the ground.

"Ryuuzaki! daijobu?!" Ryoma shouted as he ran as fast as he can to Sakuno.

"Sakuno Ryuuzaki-sama, we've come here to pick you up" The man said then offered help to sakuno

"What?....." Sakuno wondered as she stands up.

"Sakuno Ryuuzaki-sama, your father sent us here to pick you up and bring you to him in france"

Ryoma stopped dead on his tracks when he heard what the guy said. It took some time to register everything in his mind.

_".......pick you up.......bring.........to france" _Those words echoed in his head continiously. "They can't take Ryuuzaki away" he thought

"Father did?...." Sakuno asked with a questioning look.

"Yes, we will leave this country as soon as possible, we already stopped by at your house and collected all your stuffs" the man explained

_"I'm sure that obaa-chan is mad at me and wants me to leave this place......fine, if that is what she wishes for i will leave this place...." Sakuno thought, she hated herself deeply and continued to blame herself_.

"Ok......" She answered.

The man lead her to the limo. Sakuno looked back and saw Ryoma standing there, shocked and paralized from whats going on.

"Ryuuzaki....." Ryoma couldn't move nor talk, he doesn't know what to say to stop Ryuuzaki from leaving."What am I doing?! first I kissed her unconcioulsy in front of everyone and now Im chasing her....why did i chase her in the first place? and why does my heart feel so crushed?...Im not acting like myself..." he thought.

Sakuno went inside the limo, Ryoma just stood there and watched Sakuno being taken away. he bowed his head down and covered his eyes with his bangs. The limo drove away and Sakuno whispered _"Goodbye.....Ryoma-kun.....I lov**ED** you"_ then closed her eyes and prayed that Tomoka wouldn't be mad at her.

_**End of Chapter**_


End file.
